Mistrals Gagnants
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Hermione, nostalgique, s'ennuie sur un banc et écoute de la musique pour passer le temps... fic chanson...


Coucou!

Un petit one shot sur une chanson de Renaud qui me trottait dans la tête cette nuit... Oui, j'ai écrit cette song-fic à 2h00 du matin mais il semblerai que j'écrive plus rapidement en pleine nuit. Enfin je suis assez contente du résultat et au moins avoir écrit avant de m'endormir m'a permi de mieux dormir et de dormir plus tot... Bon j'arrète de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse quelque instants. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...

* * *

**Mistrals gagnants  
(ou comment combler sa solitude grâce à quelques bonbons et une chanson...) **

Hermione était là, assise sur un banc sous un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard et mangeait des bonbons. Blanc, bleu, vert, rouge... Elle aimait bien ces tout petits bonbons moldus et en mangeait dès qu'elle stressait un peu trop. Et en ce début de 7ème année, ça n'était pas le stress qui manquait. Après la fin de la guerre, elle avait accepté la proposition du professeur MacGonagall de refaire une année à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICs. Le ministère lui avait proposé une place d'Aurore avec Ron et Harry mais elle avait refusé à la différence de ses 2 amis. Elle ne souhaitait pas devenir Aurore mais Médicomage pour soigner les gens et les empêcher de quitter trop tôt leur monde.  
Alors, elle était retournée à Poudlard. Mais en arrivant au mois de septembre, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient peu à avoir fait ce choix. Elle se sentait donc souvent seule dans ce grand château. Pour passer le temps quand elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque, elle venait s'assoire sur un petit banc en pierre au bord du lac sous un arbre. Elle y rêvassait en écoutant de la musique moldue qu'elle avait découvert cet été en France... Elle aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un s'assied là, à coté d'elle, et lui fasse oublier tout ça. Qu'on lui fasse oublier que ses parents l'avaient oubliée, que beaucoup de personnes chères à son cœur avaient péries cette nuit là… Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un la soutienne et lui dise qu'il y avait de l'espoir, que quelqu'un la fasse rire et puisse, pourquoi pas, lui chanter ça…

**« A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a  
Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra  
En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts  
Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots  
Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux  
Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs  
Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures  
Te raconter un peu comment j'étais mino  
Les bonbecs fabuleux qu'on piquait chez l' marchand  
Car-en-sac et Minto, caramel à un franc  
Et les mistrals gagnants »**

Soudain la pluie se mit à tomber sur le parc de Poudlard. Hermione se leva. Mais au lieu de rentrer, elle se mit à marcher au bord du lac. Sa solitude lui semblait tellement pesante. Elle aurait tant aimé que son père soit avec elle. Des souvenirs lui remontaient à la tête. Des moments heureux et les plus tristes aussi. Mais son père avait le don de tout rendre heureux. Avec lui, Hermione parlait de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient des banalités de la vie comme des choses importantes… Quand elle était petite, parfois, elle lui demandait de lui raconter comment il avait connu sa mère. C'était le bon temps, le temps où quand il pleuvait, ils sortaient tout les deux se promener. Ils faisaient exprès de sauter dans les flaques juste pour le plaisir d'entendre sa mère râler en rentrant :  
- Richard ! Tu as vu comment tu ramènes ta fille ? Et qui va faire la lessive ?  
- Moi mon cœur, ne t'inquiètes pas… , lui répondait il à chaque fois en lui déposant un doux baiser dans les cheveux.  
Il ne faisait pas plus la lessive mais il avait le don d'apaiser sa femme en quelques mots. Elle souriait et faisait comme si de rien était. C'était aussi le bon temps des bonbons en tout genre. La petite Hermione n'en mangeait pas beaucoup. Avec des parents dentistes, ça coulait de source. Mais parfois, son père lui ramenait un nouveau bonbon à goûter. Un de ceux qu'il mangeait pendant son enfance… Hermione tout en marchant, s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs. La chanson continuait de tourner pendant qu'Hermione retournait vers le château en espérant des jours meilleurs.

**A r'marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a  
Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux  
Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu  
Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler  
Bousiller nos godasses et s' marrer  
Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer  
S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière  
Te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan et les cocos bohères  
Et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres  
Et nous niquaient les dents  
Et les mistrals gagnants**

Quelques années plus tard, Hermione était de nouveau assise sur ce banc en pierre au bord du lac. Mais ce jour là, elle n'était pas seule. Sa fille Rose était assise à coté d'elle silencieusement. Toutes les deux profitaient du soleil de ce beau jour de Juin. Hermione avait accepté pour quelques temps de remplacer Mme Pince à la bibliothèque dans l'attente d'une meilleure offre. Sa petite fille Rose, alors âgée de 4 ans, était venue vivre à Poudlard avec elle ; et Ron les rejoignaient dès qu'il pouvait, étant très pris par son travail d'Aurore. Alors, quand il était absent, Hermione venait regarder le coucher de soleil sur ce banc.  
Ce soir là, Rose l'avait rejoint en silence. Puis tout à coup la petite fille se mit à parler. Elle lui posa beaucoup de questions sur la guerre et sur comment c'était quand elle était élève à Poudlard. Hermione la regarda dans les yeux et lui expliqua beaucoup de choses. Elle minimisa le tout vu le jeune âge de sa fille mais Rose devait savoir que tout n'était pas rose justement. Mais elle ajouta que l'important, c'est qu'ils avaient gagné, que les gentils avaient gagné.  
"Surtout ma fille, vis ta vie, aime la vie, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire mon ange" pensa Hermione à ce moment. Un papillon se posa sur l'épaule de sa fille qui se mit à rire. Hermione se revit alors au même âge, courir après les papillons… Avec le temps, sa fille perdrait son insouciance et sa joie de vivre comme elle l'avait perdue avant elle… Mais pour le moment, la petite Rose était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour sa mère. Elle sourit et se mit à chantonner une chanson très particulière pour elle.

**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va  
Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fou  
Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous  
Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux  
Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux  
Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut  
Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux  
Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie  
Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin  
Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants  
Et les mistrals gagnants**  
**Et les mistrals gagnants**

- Maman ?  
- Oui mon ange ?  
- C'est quoi cette chanson que tu chantes ?  
- C'est une chanson française qui s'appelle « Les mistrals gagnants ». J'aime bien la chanter quand je viens ici.  
- Tu chantes vraiment bien maman  
- Merci.  
- Dis, tu me la chanteras ce soir avant de dormir ?  
- Si tu es sage ma chérie mais il commence à faire froid. Aller, on rentre !

Et Hermione prit la petite main de sa fille dans la sienne et toutes les deux prirent la direction du château. Hermione ne revint plus s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre parce que maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Sa fille sera toujours là pour elle et Hermione comptait bien agrandir la famille…

* * *

Bon dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez et si je peux réécrire des song-fics après celle la ou si il vaut mieux pour moi que j'arrête. C'est un peu cours, j'avoue mais la longueur ne fait pas tout moi je dis... Bon je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à bientot peut être avec la suite de l'ombre de Severus... Oui j'ai honte, je l'avais promis pour le début de semaine mais bon... Bon aller, j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit message en cliquant sur le gros bouton bleu en dessous. Oui oui vous pouvez, il ne mort pas...

Ah, et j'ai oublié quelqu'un et si je l'oublie elle va me maudire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et peut être aussi arrêter de faire son boulot c'est à dire me bêta reader... Je vous demande d'applaudir ma cruelita: Milju! Et puisque vous y êtes, aller lire ce qu'elle écrit parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup! Cette fois çi je vous laisse vraiment. A bientot.

Eléa


End file.
